In the Grid (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
(There is a flash and Sora and Ryan opens eyes to find them in an artificially lit world. Digital strips line the edges of the landscape as he scans his attire) Sora: What? This outfit... Hey, I know where I am! Ryan: Yeah. (They looks up to see an enormous flying machine, its core giving off a bright light. The Recognizer pulses with energy as it soars above the city) Sora: Whoa! What is that? (Sora and Ryan runs through the city in an attempt to catch up to it. The Recognizer Sora and Ryan chases eventually hovers to the ground and lowers it's passenger bay. A group of Black Guards stand at the ready) Sora: Whoa! Oh man! (The Guards see Sora and Ryan and walk toward them) Black Guard: Identify. State your handle, program. Sora: I, uh...don't have any handles, but the name's Sora! Ryan: I'm Ryan. Black Guard: Verifying handle "Sora and Ryan"... Handle not found. Stray program recognized. (Two black guards grab Sora and Ryan, who struggles) Black Guard: Isolating for quarantine. Sora: Whoa there! That is so unfriendly! (He manages to break free and runs back into the city (Sora and Ryan comes face to face with an armored opponent. The man reaches for the identity disk on his back and splits it in two, holding them out as weapons. Sora and Ryan readies their keyblade as Flynn, Sam and a young woman watch from an adjacent area) Flynn: Tron... He's alive. ??????: Look at those boys weapon. It's different. Sam: But it's something you programmed, right, Dad? Flynn: Huh? No, Sam... No, I've never seen it. (The armored man backs down and touches his helmet, as if listening to a command. Sora and Ryan lowers their guard for a moment, but regains it as the man flips over him and escapes) Sora: What was that about? ??????: Hey, that weapon. Can I see it? (Flynn, Sam, and the girl walk over to him and Sora and Ryan looks at the Keyblade, holding it out to show her. She bends down and takes a good look) ??????: This is just incredible. What a program--the weapon and the wielder. Sora: Program? Not me! This is called a "Keyblade," and I'm Sora. Ryan: And I'm Ryan. Sam: I'm Sam. Sora: So this is, like, Tron's world, right? Flynn (surprised): You know Tron? Sora: I, uh...yeah, we've met him...and stuff. Flynn: Listen, that program you just fought was Tron. Ryan: What? That was Tron? Flynn: Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place, the Grid. It was something, man... but then CLU staged a coup. I was exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs. Mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change. Sora: But that's...horrible! Hmm... Most of this is over my head, but both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I know, we should change him back. Flynn: Bingo. And now you're up to speed. (Flynn opens his arms in a zen-like motion) Flynn: If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a program, after all. He'd be methodical like that. (Flynn chuckles) Ryan: So, if we get Tron's "source code" back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right? Flynn: That's the idea. Sora: Great! Thanks, mister. (He and Ryan turns) Flynn: Where are you going? Sora: We're going after CLU. Flynn: Do you even know where he is? Sora: Nope, no idea. ??????: What a strange User. You're nothing like Flynn or Sam. Come on, Sora and Ryan. I'll show you the way. Sam: Huh? (The girl walks over to Sora and Ryan) Flynn: Quorra, we have to keep moving. Sam: Yeah. What are you gonna do if Rinzler attacks again? Quorra: If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first. (Sora and Ryan nods) Sora: The three of us can handle him. (They smile. Flynn thinks it over carefully) Flynn: All right. Do what you can. Maybe you and Sora can help Tron. Sam: Dad, no. Flynn: Relax, Sam. I have a feeling Sora and Ryan is someone we can trust. Now you and me need to press on. Sam (sighing): Okay. (He passes Quorra) Sam: Quorra, be careful. Quorra: You too. (Sam walks away with his father) Quorra: All right, it's you and me. You ready, Sora and Ryan? Sora: Yeah. Let's do this, Quorra. Quorra: CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get there with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks. (Inside the Rectifier, CLU activates an identity disk hologram and stares at an image of Sora and Ryan. He is intrigued by the weapon in Sora and Ryan's hand) CLU: That's this? A "Keyblade"... (He deactivates the hologram and smirks, tossing the disk back to Rinzler, who stands behind him. Rinzler nods, and returns the disk to the slot on his back as he walks out of the room. CLU stares out the window at the digital landscape. Sora, Ryan and Quorra take a Solar Sailer and sneak aboard the Rectifier) Sora: You sure we'll find Tron's source code here? (They search the room) Quorra: It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him. Sora. Let's look elsewhere. Ryan: All right. (Quorra stops as the door opens, revealing Rinzler. She whips out her identity disk, but Sora grabs her arm) Sora: Wait, Quorra! Let me talk to Rinzler. A little heart-to-heart might job his memory. Quorra: He's a program, Sora. Programs don't have hearts. Ryan: That's not true. The Tron we remember, he had something. (He turns to Rinzler) Sora: Hey, you used to be called "Tron," right? CLU did something to you to mess with your memory. You're a little confused, but that's okay. C'mon, remember, Tron! (Rinzler readies his weapons and strikes, spinning in the air and sending the disks flying at Sora and Ryan. Sora and Ryan gasps and Quorra jumps in front of them, but they are both hit. Quorra jumps back up and sends her disk flying at Rinzler, who smoothly dodges it. Sora and Ryan gets up as Quorra's disk returns to her) Quorra: I don't think Rinzler...is quite the friend you remember. (She rushes Rinzler again as Sora and Ryan massages their arm, looking down) Sora: He just needs time, that's all. (Sora and Ryan looks up as Rinzler kicks Quorra in the face and she falls to the ground) Sora: Quorra! (The runs forward as Rinzler moves to destroy her) Sora: Tron, don't! (Sora and Ryan barely reaches them when the doors shut and Rinzler escapes with Quorra) Sora: Tron...why? ????????: That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe. (The cloaked young man appears) ????????: Or in your case, the most precious...hearts? Sora: Not you again! ??????: The memory and heart are tightly linked. (Sora gasps. A corridor of darkness appears and Xemnas and Lord Vortech steps through) Ryan: Lord Vortech?! I thought me and Tino got rid of you. Lord Vortech: I am, but I got free again. Sora: Xemnas! Xemnas: Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling. But in a digital world, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program...and used it to serve his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied. (Sora and Ryan sees a duplicate of themselves) Ryan: Wha!? Xemnas: Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. (Several more copies of Sora and Ryan appear around them) Vortech: Tron is a digital entity, so why would he be any different? He obeys the rules of this world. Sora, Ryan--what about you? Sora: Us? Xemnas: Your heart, memories, your data, and your dreams. The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far--can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's? (Sora and Ryan ponders, but shakes his head) Sora: Yes! Our memories and feelings belong to us. Lord Vortech: You had better check. (They turns away) Xemnas: Make certain the box's contents match what's on the label...since you have been chosen. (Xemnas and Vortech returns to the corridor) Sora: Chosen for what? ????????: You think this is the realm of dreams, but there, you are mistaken. Data does not dream, cannot dream. (The doors open and Sora and Ryan feels the wind from the digital sea whip around him. They fights to stay their ground) ????????: This world is real. You haven't the slightest idea where you are-- that you have already wandered off the path. Sora: What do you mean? (Sora and Ryan finds themselves on the Game Grid) Sora: What in the world? Ryan: Don't know. Announcer: Combatant 13 and 14 versus Rinzler. (Sora and Ryan looks around and sees CLU and Rinzler enter through a platform in the floor) CLU: Greetings, Sora and Ryan. I've been waiting. Sora: Who are you? CLU: I am CLU. Ryan: So it was you! You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler! CLU: Correct. I had to repurpose his code. Sora: Well, un-repurpose it! CLU: Yes. Under the right parameters, I might. Sora: Huh? CLU: You have a little item called a Keyblade. It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll change Rinzler back into Tron. (Sora and Ryan summons their Keyblade as Rinzler steps forward) Sora: The Keyblade? We...we can't. This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy! CLU: Ha! Flawed reasoning. I'll have to take it by force. (CLU descends on the platform as Rinzler rushes forward and readies his disks. He spins in the air, sending both disks flying at Sora, who blocks them with his Keyblade. They fly back to Rinzler and he readies another shot) Sora: Tron, why can't I get through to you? Ryan: Please? It's us. (Quorra watches him from above) Quorra: Fight, Sora and Ryan! Sora: Quorra! (Sora and Ryan blocks more strikes from Rinzler) Ryan: You're okay! I can't believe it! Quorra: Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do it. You can get through to him! (The Rectifier begins to take off and Quorra braces herself as Sora and Ryan continues to block) Quorra: Sora, Ryan, you have to fight him! Sora: But Quorra! How can we-- Quorra: You have that key. It will bring him to his senses. (Rinzler leaps into the air and strikes, his identity disk creating sparks against the Keyblade) Sora: We'll try! (Sora, Ryan forces Rinzler back, and he lands in a swift stance) Sora: Let's go, Tron! (After a grueling battle filled with acrobatics and ceiling matches, Rinzler feels something deep within him. Sora jumps into the air and a holographic sensor appears over Rinzler's chest. He proceeds to push it, sending Rinzler into a low power state. Rinzler hovers for a bit and sinks to the ground. Sora walks over as CLU ascends to the stage again. He sends his identity disk at Sora, but Rinzler suddenly jumps up and takes the hit, knocking CLU's disk away with his own. He falls to his knees as the disk hits the wall and the ceiling and crashes down on the piece of the floor beneath him, shattering it) Sora & Ryan: Tron! (Sora reaches out to him and Rinzler tries to grab his hand, but is too late and falls. CLU watches his descent) CLU: I'll deal with you later. I have to retrieve Rinzler. (Quorra walks over to Sora and Ryan, who is still staring down the hole in the floor) Sora: He reached for my hand. (Quorra gives a sympathetic look) Sora: Tron is still in there. Quorra: You and that key have a special power. Sora: So do you--power to make me see it. Quorra: So, does that mean we're friends? Sora: Of course. (They chuckle. Later, Sora and Ryan stands alone on the Game Grid) Sora: What if my memories aren't my own? No, I gotta be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the truth. Ryan: Me too. (A keyhole appears and Sora and Ryan seals it.) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan